AFter the Storm
by Yankee01754
Summary: An attempt to fiix the end of Death Wind. Discussion with other fans finds fans in agreement that Jess shouldn't have been able to take the "hit man" out with the axe or, at the very least, should have collapsed when everything was over.


After the Storm

By Yankee01754

"Slim! Jonesy! Come quick!"

Twelve-year-old Andy Sherman's voice held a note of panic in it that got the men's attention as soon as they heard it.

Jonesy came running from the kitchen while Slim came from the yard where they had just seen the stage to Cheyenne depart with Tom Cole, his wife and the man responsible for Tom's false imprisonment. The little family, Slim, Jonesy, Andy and Jess Harper were in the process of cleaning up after the tornado that had wreaked havoc in the area.

The two men rushed to the barn with the younger, taller man in the lead by several steps.

"Andy? What's wrong? Where are you? Slim responded to his brother's urgent call.

"In back - by the side door," the boy replied. "It's Jess!:

Slim, with Jonesy on his heels, hastened to the boy's location. He found Jess, white faced with his head in his hands, sitting on the floor.

"What happened?" the blond rancher asked his brother as Jonesy knelt next to the Texan to look him over.

"We were gonna fix the door - the storm blew it off its hinges - when Jess reached for it his face went white and he fainted!" The boy looked anxiously at his brother and then at their old family friend. "He's gonna be okay isn't he?"

"I'm fine!" Jess spoke up.

"Sure you are," Slim said. "Let's let Jonesy get a good look at you first to be sure okay"

The old man was doing just that despite Jess' attempts to escape his probing fingers.

"Take a look at this, Slim," Jonesy said a moment later.

The older man indicated a swelling about the size of a hen's egg on Jess' right temple.

"How'd you gt that lump on our head Jess?" Slim asked his friend.

"I don't know. maybe from the door hitting me."

"The door hit you? When was this?

"Jess winced at the tone in Slim's voice and the slight increase in volume.

"When I was lookin' for you a while ago. The man I killed had a gun on you. I backed up to keep out of sight and the door hit me. I reckon I blacked out for a while."

"You blamed young fool!" Jonesy exploded "T Hat was nigh onto three hours ago - probably more."

Jess shook off his friends' hands and struggled to his feet determined to finish the job he had set out to do. He got no more than two steps before swaying dizzily, his knees buckling and his legs going out from under him. Slim caught him before he hit the floor.

"Andy, run inside and turn the covers down on Jess' bed. Then catch one of the saddle horses and ride into Laramie for Doc Hansen. Bring him back here just as soon as you can."

The boy didn't hesitate and he didn't waste time asking questions. H ran to do his brother's bidding and was on his way to Laramie in fifteen minutes. He didn't bother with a saddle - he just bridled his mount and took off bareback.

Slim and Jonesy half carried Jess back to the house and put him to bed. Jonesy left Slim to get Jess undressed and under the covers while he went out to the kitchen for a towel a basin and some cool water. Jess was pale but he was breathing all right. No wheezing or anything.

The two older men took turns applying cool, damp compresses to Jess' head while they waited. After a few minutes Jonesy spoke.

"I'm gonna get..."

"No, Jonesy. No liniment." Slim put his foot down. "Your liniment isn't going to cure Jess' headache or make that lump go away. We'll let Doc Hansen decide what's best."

The older man frowned but gave in. He was noted for believing in the cure all properties of the home brewed liniment, but Slim was the boss so he listed, albeit reluctantly,.

It was several hours before Andy returned with the elder Doctor Hansen. During those hours Slim and Jonesy took turns sitting with Jess who slept fitfully. Slim was pretty sure his friend had a concussion and, from experience knew how Jess was feeling and what the doctor would say: rest, light food and make sure he doesn't have any trouble waking up.

"Slim. Jonesy." Doctor Hansen acknowledged both men as he entered the house. "Andy tells me Jess had some sort of an accident. Tell me what you know before I examine him.

"We don't know much," Slim told him. "Apparently he was standing by the side door to the barn when the wind ripped it off its hinges. It hit him on the head and knocked him out for a w2hile."

"How long was he unconscious?" Hansen asked as he removed his hat and placed it on the table.

"Near as I can figure - about forty-five minutes to ah hour or more," Slim told him. "We didn't see it happen and we only just found out about it."

"Why doesn't that surprise me/" the doctor said.

The group, minus Andy who was told to wait outside, went into the bedroom so the doctor could examine Jess. Jonesy often helped the doctor out so it was all right for him to stay. Slim was allowed because the two older men knew it would be a wasted of time and effort to try and keep him out.

"All right young man," Hansen said to his patient, "let's see what you've done to yourself this time."

He proceeded to take his stethoscope out and pulling Jess' undershirt away listened to heart and lungs. Then he took Jess' left wrist and checked his pulse.

"It ain't my back or my wrist that's hurt," the recalcitrant patient snapped.

"His temper is in good shape, too," the doctor winked at Slim and Jonesy. "Can't be too much wrong with him if it's in working order."

The other men grinned. Jess was notorious for being a bad patient but Doctor Hansen had years of experience dealing with such. Jess' attitude didn't bother him at all.

Finally the doctor's strong, gentle fingers and keen eyes examined his patient's head. He frowned when he found the sizable lump hidden somewhat under the thick, dark curls.

"That's a nice knot you've got," he commented. "Nice enough, couple with the headache I know you must have and the dizziness. You wouldn't by any chance be a little sick to your stomach too?

The mutinous look on Jess' face answered that question.

"That's about what I figured," Hansen said.

"Slim, Jonesy, you know the routine. Rest, light meals - soup or broth - and make sure he doesn't have any trouble waking up. If you've got any ice left wrap some in a towel for him to put on that lump." He packed his stethoscope in his bag and closed it up. As he picked it to and started to leave he said, "I'll stop by in a couple of days to check on him. I'll send Andy in on my way out so he'll stop worrying."

"Doc? What about some of my ..."

"Jonesy's question was stopped before he finished it."

"Only if his shoulder or back are bothering him should you use your liniment on him, Jonesy. In fact, now that I think about it, it might not be a bad idea. I'm sure that door must have bounced off his shoulder some."

"Doc! No!"

Slim couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into laughter at Jess' frantic protest and Jonesy's pleased look as the old man retrieved the bottle of liniment and told Jess to take his undershirt off. No doubt Jess would make a speedy recover.

"Slim? Is Jess gonna be okay?" a worried Andy asked as he entered th room and heard Jess yelping.

"He'll be find, Andy," the tall blond laughed. "If he can survive Jonesy's liniment he can survive a bump on the head and a slight concussion."

Listening to Jess' protests, and complaints, Andy had to agree. Nobody who could yell that loud could be badly hurt.


End file.
